Identifying objects between one frame and another in a time-lapse sequence of images is a recognised challenge in image processing. In certain embodiments, such as tracking cells in an in-vitro cell culture, this can be made more difficult by the object's characteristics.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.
In the drawings, like parts are denoted by like reference numerals.